


Vermelho

by eithelx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, KriSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Yifan nunca correu tanto em sua vida, nem sabia que podia correr tanto.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	Vermelho

Yifan nunca pensou que seria capaz de correr tão rápido em tão pouco tempo. Nunca foi bom em corrida, nunca foi dos mais atléticos da escola, especialmente depois de desistir de jogar basquete. Apesar disso, ele correu, o mais rápido que pode, para o mais longe que conseguia.

Correu por medo, por pânico, por cansaço. Correu, porque sentado àquela mesa, segurando uma caneta cara demais, prestes a assinar os papéis que oficializariam o fim do seu casamento com o amor da sua vida, era doloroso demais. Então Yifan correu, para longe de tudo aquilo, de tudo o que poderia o fazer aceitar que sua história com Kyungsoo havia de fato acabado.

Quando se deu conta estava à beira do rio, olhava para a grande ponte vermelha que o cruzava e cogitava se jogar dela. Sabia pelas estatísticas era comum, e provavelmente não iam encontrar seu corpo tão cedo. Ao mesmo tempo que pensava em, honestamente, se jogar na correnteza, lembrava que seu gato estava em casa a sua espera e só de pensar em deixar o felino sozinho, queria chorar.

Não sabia dizer o que o havia acometido quando tirou seus sapatos e começou a andar pela grama. Queria sentir as plantas sob seus pés, lembrar do que havia abandonado pra recomeçar naquela cidade. Deixou família, amigos, sonhos, tudo por Kyungsoo. E no fim das contas, por ter deixado tanto de si para trás, Kyungsoo simplesmente parou de o amar. Yifan passou dois anos sem chorar, e agora todas as lágrimas acumuladas escorriam por seu rosto como uma barragem arrebentada. Não sabia chorar como os atores que Kyungsoo contracenava, chorava feio, soluçando, com ranho e olhos inchados, mãos inquietas tentando cobrir seu rosto.

Havia vestido sua melhor roupa para o encontro com os advogados, um casaco longo, suéter de grife, calças pretas. Era como se estivesse vestido para um velório. E era. Um velório. Aquela plateia insuportável de advogados e agentes que observavam enquanto Yifan relutava para assinar os papéis que nunca pensou que veria a sua frente. Porque quando saiu de sua cidade, carregando os sonhos de Kyungsoo em suas mãos como o que havia de mais precioso no mundo, honestamente pensou, que ficariam juntos para sempre.

Sentou-se na grama em suas roupas de grife que havia comprado com o dinheiro de Kyungsoo. Entre choro e o silêncio ao seu redor, reprisava toda sua vida ao lado dele. Desde seu primeiro encontro no colegial, o primeiro beijo, o dia em que seu pai foi embora de casa e Kyungsoo estava lá para o consolar. Lembrava do dia em que se formaram, das vezes que se encontravam durante a noite para contar estrelas escondidos de todo o mundo. O universo era deles, naqueles breves momentos. E lembrava como ontem, no dia em que se formaram na faculdade, antes de se mudarem para tão longe, como Kyungsoo tirou dois pedaços de linha vermelha do bolso, um amarrado no dedo de Yifan, e outro no dele.

Kyungsoo dizia ter lido sobre um mito, de almas gêmeas ligadas por um fio vermelho invisível, dizia não acreditar que pudesse ser verdade, mas que se fosse, escolheria sempre estar conectado a ele. Yifan riu ao lembrar que somente dois dias depois percebeu, aquele momento, havia sido um pedido ao qual não havia respondido propriamente. Lembrou-se de como correu com sua bicicleta pelo campus para ver Kyungsoo carregando a última caixa de seus pertences para dentro de seu carro velho. Lembrou-se de como o tomou em seus braços e disse que sim, que aceitava ser sua alma-gêmea, para sempre.

_Para sempre. _Yifan riu seco, tentando ainda enxugar as lágrimas em seu rosto. Olhava para a água, para o horizonte e para o céu sobre si. As nuvens escuras lembravam a tempestade que regou o dia de seu casamento, os trovões no céu espantaram os convidados do jardim da casa dos pais de Kyungsoo, mas nos noivos continuaram na chuva. Kyungsoo ria como uma criança, Yifan o admirava como se ele fosse tudo que importava em sua vida.

Encolheu as pernas contra o corpo ao sentir a primeira gota d’água tocar seus cabelos recém pintados de preto. O primeiro dos trovões o fez estremecer, e lembrar das palavras de Kyungsoo em sua última briga.

_“Você não é nada sem mim, e isso é o que eu odeio sobre você”_

Isso fez Yifan quebrar, em mil pedaços, pela mais pura verdade que era. Yifan havia se tornado uma sombra aos pés de uma estrela. Kyungsoo era carismático, talentoso, gentil, e Yifan era... Seu marido. Esquecido, ignorado, insignificante. Desde que se mudaram, Yifan sequer tocava as telas que um dia almejou pintar, havia abdicado completamente de seus sonhos para viver intensamente os de Kyungsoo. Em nenhum momento havia se sentido mal com isso, mas também jamais havia pensado que Kyungsoo pudesse estar incomodado com aquela situação.

No começo não conseguiu entender como Kyungsoo podia se sentir sufocado, por acreditar não estar fazendo nada além de o amar incondicionalmente, mas talvez tenha sido isso. Kyungsoo não precisava de alguém sempre ali para apoiar qualquer coisa que fizesse, mas alguém que o ajudasse a tomar as melhores decisões, mesmo que não fossem tão agradáveis.

Yifan achou que era tudo o que Kyungsoo precisava, que era o marido perfeito. Afinal, era o que constantemente diziam. “Queria que meu marido me apoiasse assim”, costumavam falar para Kyungsoo, mas Yifan sempre fingiu não notar o sorriso constrangido dele. O que mais ele poderia querer? Se perguntou por muito tempo, o que mais poderia Kyungsoo querer dele, além de apoio?

Não pensou que Kyungsoo cobraria dele, alguém que o repreendesse quando fizesse algo errado, não pensou que estaria o irritando por dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo se soubesse que não ia ficar. Uma semana antes da última briga, antes da última vez que se viram, Yifan pensou pela primeira vez que talvez não fossem almas-gêmeas afinal. Não conseguia se perdoar por ter começado a pensar assim.

A chuva engrossou, e Yifan não podia ligar menos. Tinha o rosto apoiado sobre os joelhos, olhos embaçados e um nó na garganta impossível de desfazer. Estava cansado, e ainda perdidamente apaixonado por Kyungsoo. O que mais o machucava, era ter descoberto que o amor de sua vida, sequer o deu uma chance de tentar novamente. Não o deu tempo para aprender, que aparentemente estava tão sufocado em todo aquele amor, que só queria se ver livre dele de uma vez.

Cogitou ficar com raiva de Kyungsoo, mas nem isso conseguia. Então riu para si mesmo, deixando seus cabelos que a muito tempo desistiu de cortar, encharcarem com a chuva e as calças de grife ficarem sujas de lama. Até que a chuva ao seu redor continuou a cair, mas não mais atingia seu corpo.

“Você vai pegar um resfriado” A voz que acompanhava um guarda chuva vermelho sobre sua cabeça disse gentilmente, antes de se abaixar a seu lado. “Nunca vi você correr tão rápido” Kyungsoo disse entre um riso choroso. Yifan levantou o rosto para o encarar, reparando como estava molhado, e como estava com o rosto vermelho, provavelmente também havia corrido até ali.

“Como você sabia que eu ia vir pra cá?” Yifan perguntou sem pensar, olhando no rosto de Kyungsoo, que desviava o olhar até ouvir sua voz. Olharam-se nos olhos um do outro, encararam todos os anos que passaram juntos e os sentimentos que dividiram. Kyungsoo não respondeu com palavras, mas muito mais que isso. Levantou a mão direita, onde descansava o mesmo fio vermelho de sempre. Yifan riu, olhando para a própria mão, onde o fio que Kyungsoo havia atado em seu dedo estava.

“Eu não quero que você seja minha sombra” Kyungsoo disse, esticando uma mão hesitante para tocar os cabelos molhados de Yifan, empurrando alguns fios para trás da orelha dele.

“Me desculpe por ter tentado te sufocar com meu amor” Yifan disse, segurando gentilmente o punho de Kyungsoo.

“Me desculpe por ter tentado fugir do seu amor, sem nem ao menos tentar” Kyungsoo imediatamente respondeu, movendo a mão até que enlaçasse os dedos nos do outro.

Yifan sorriu, ajudando Kyungsoo a segurar o guarda-chuva vermelho sobre os dois, mesmo que já estivessem molhados dos pés à cabeça.

**Author's Note:**

> Só queria testar um negócio aí que disseram que se escrever em Comic Sans ajuda a escrever mais... Não adiantou muito pra mim não ha, mas vamo q vamo


End file.
